


The Blood in Me

by ver_ironica



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Some mentions of blood, Spoilers, implied whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: After Zagreus learns Achilles thinks he's the god of blood, he has a lot to think through about what it means for him.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 222





	1. In The Blood

**Author's Note:**

> When Zag talked to Achilles about Than's codex entry, his sharp tone was surprising to me and I just had to write about it! I'm not sure if the game brings it back up later, but here's my take on it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: I've changed the title of this fic, because this is more than just a thanzag fic now and felt like it needed a more general name!

"I'm not the god of anything, alright?" Zagreus said, more sharply than he intended to Achilles. 

He felt a twinge of guilt as Achilles said nothing else on the subject, leaving Zagreus to stew in the final notes of the conversation as he stormed off to his chambers. 

_God of blood, of life?_

_That isn't--can't be me._

His thoughts whirled on the subject as he made his way to his courtyard, got a feel for the heft of his different arms. If he had been the god of anything, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that his father would've made a point to ridicule whatever it entailed. 

And something as fruitful and plentiful as life... that could never be something he could hold claim to.

Achilles was simply poetic maybe, hopeful for him. Trying to find some meaning in his attributes that all pointed to a useless god. 

He selected Stygius for this run, craving the adrenaline and rush that came with sword fighting. 

As he carved through Tartarus, his mind thankfully honed in on combat, leaving him free of distracting thoughts. 

His red blood splattered out of him as a wretch snuck in a lucky hit. He grunted in frustration as his peirced butterfly dimmed for that room. He pushed on. 

Again, in the next room he was clipped by a spike as he misstepped backwards. His blood shone on the old metal. 

He clicked his tongue at himself, trying to pull his gaze away from the bright red, contrasting with the lifeless greens and grays of Tartarus. 

Finally he stumbled his way into the Furies' chamber. Alecto took the lead this time, to his dismay. He tried to catch Meg's unsympathetic gaze where she stood behind her sister. 

"Oh great, it's the god of trash again," Alecto sneered. 

Anger welled within him as she spoke. His jaw clenched. He felt the rivulets of blood that still leaked from his half-healed wounds on his body. 

"You know, Redblood, there really is something about the way you bleed," Alecto continued, and for once her goading was actually getting under his skin. 

"Like a filthy mortal." 

With a ragged yell, Zag surprised himself by lunging forward first, slicing at Alecto with a savage cut. 

_I'm not the god of anything._

With a surprised shriek that might've been a laugh, she threw herself into the fight as well, her taunts echoing about the chamber, sharp as the barbs of her whip.

Meg's attacks were easy enough to dodge, and Zag found himself moving without thinking, cutting, dashing, throwing his bloodstones, his attacks imbued with power from Olympus. 

Within seconds, Alecto cried out, "Wha--how--" and dissolves into the Styx. 

Zag shuddered. The breath he drew in scraped his lungs, his panting the only noise echoing in the empty chamber. 

*** 

His run didn't go very well after that.

His thoughts were a scattered mess, and every time he took damage, his eyes kept snagging on his blood as it ran down his skin. 

Zag forced his way to Elysium, but wasn't lucky enough to earn a visit from Patroclus, and found himself unable to defy his next death. 

"I don't understand why the gods of Olympus take to helping you, daemon," Theseus said with derision as he entered the arena.

"Um, because they're my family? You know Hades is my father, right?" Zagreus said, knowing his protests would fall on deaf ears. 

"Hah! You?" Theseus said incredulously. "You are no god! Or perhaps the god of daemons and foul creatures from the depths of Tartarus!" 

Zag grit his teeth and clutched Stygius tighter. He made up his mind to kill Theseus first this time, his and Asterius' complementary strategies be damned. 

With a savage yell, he dashed forward and past Theseus' obnoxious shield. He sliced into the shade, relishing for a moment in the rush as Theseus gave a surprised grunt of pain. 

"King!" Asterius grunted, charging at Zag. 

Zag wiped the blood from his face, courtesy of the Exalted a few chambers back. He readied his stance. 

And promptly died with one great swing of Asterius' ax. 

***

His anger remained deep in his bones as he stepped from the Styx. 

He walked slowly into the House, not eager to see his father's expression. 

"Wow, it's been a really long time since you died to the Bull of Minos!" Hypnos said as he walked by. 

"Sure has," Zag muttered. 

He stubbornly made his way to lounge, for once dying for a drink. At this moment he could care less about his dulled senses for his next escape attempt. 

Meg was there, surprisingly, as he hadn't killed her last time. 

"Oh, Meg," he said, trying to keep his voice light. "It's nice to see you this day or night. But I'm surprised you're here." 

"Don't get used to it," she said. She gave him a careful look, examining him. "I had some business here." 

He nodded and drank deeply of a nectar he'd saved for himself since he'd been able to gift his friends and family ambrosia. 

Meg took a deep breath. "Zag..." 

He looked to her quickly, with a flash of alarm. She seemed at a loss for words. 

"When you fought my sister, earlier," she said slowly. "You seemed... upset." 

"No," he said quickly. "No. I wasn't."

She raised an eyebrow at his quick denial. "Fine. Excuse me for prying," she said scathingly, her expression closing off from him. 

He gulped down the last of his drink, trying to let the sweetness wash away the bitterness he felt. 

His feet carried him into the west hall nearly of their own volition. He gave a small sigh of relief that Achilles was on break--he couldn't find it in himself to apologize for snapping at him earlier. 

Thanatos stood at his spot of the balcony, and Zag felt something inside him come loose. 

He nearly turned around to flee back to his chambers, but Than's voice called, "Zagreus?" 

He turned around. "Hi, Than." 

"Achilles dropped by earlier," Than said, his smooth voice going a little stilted. "He said to let you know he was sorry for upsetting you." 

Zag grimaced. "Really he shouldn't be apologizing. It's not--I'm the one who should apologize to him." 

"What happened, if you don't mind my asking?" Than said quietly, worry faintly etched in his normally impassive features. 

"He..." Zag took a deep breath, unnerved by how upset he was at this. "He thinks you and I are drawn together because... he thinks I'm the god of blood, of life." 

Than looked at him carefully, his mouth dropping open slightly in surprise and then, understanding. 

Something in Zag twisted at the expression. He felt the barest flutter of hope in his chest, and he hurried to squash it. "Look, I'm not, okay? And I snapped at him when I shouldn't have because... I'm tired of everyone else telling me what they think I am." 

Than stayed quiet, thinking. 

"I'm not the god of anything, Than! I'm not, I can't be--" Zag burst, and felt heat prick his eyes. He blinked stubbornly and looked away. 

"Can you take my hand?" Than asked quietly. 

Zag bit his lip, knowing Than meant to take them somewhere else. He nodded, and grasped Than's cool hand in his. 

With a flash of green, they were in his chambers. 

"Zagreus," Than said. "I think maybe you should give what Achilles said some thought." 

"Why would a god of life die when they reach the surface?" he demanded in turn. "I have thought about it and it doesn't add up. I--was dead, when I was born. You're Death, you know that that's all I'm destined for." 

Than gave a slight smile then, sending a jolt of betrayal through Zag. "Zag, everything living must die. Your protests only seem to strengthen the claim." 

He wouldn't let himself be hopeful like this. 

"My father--" 

"I think he doesn't even know it, either," Than interrupted, irritatingly gentle. "I think your blood speaks for itself, Zag." 

Suddenly, his body felt like it was made of lead. With defeat, he sat at the foot of his bed. Than floated close, then alighted on the floor silently. 

Than's cold hand tentatively touched his shoulder. 

"I'm not sure why you're so upset," Than said softly. "But I'm here." 

As angry as he felt, he knew it wasn't at Than, not really. It wasn't his fault. 

"I just..." Zag swallowed. "I was never meant to be anything. Anyone important. Barely a son to my father, stripped of any authority as a prince... how can I be the god of something so..." 

Words failed him, his throat growing thick. 

Than continued to comfort him, settling into the bed next to him. He pulled Zag in against his chest, and finally the dam burst, and he was unable to contain the tears that spilled out of his eyes. 

Than murmured to him as he cried, all of his hopes and worries out in the open. 

"The feelings you inspire in me," Than said after Zag quieted a bit, "are all so warm. I imagine it must be how mortals feel." 

Zag gave a breathless laugh, wiping at his face. "Frustrated?" 

Than chuckled back. "Sure, sometimes. All of my feelings are just... amplified by your presence." 

"Maybe it's not so bad," Zag said quietly. "To be god of blood."

"I don't think it is, Zag." 

Than gave him a light kiss on his forehead, and Zag melted further into his embrace. 

"Thank you, Than." 

***


	2. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus spends some time with his mother, and she adds some insight to his godhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a little bit after the previous chapter, and now there are post 9 run spoilers! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: I've changed the title of this fic, because this is more than just a thanzag fic now and felt like it needed a more general name!

Zagreus held the pomegranate in his hand for a moment, looking at the smooth polish of its red skin in the dim garden light. He gave it a light toss, feeling it plop down into his palm before setting it into the crate with the others. 

"Even with my garden on the surface, I still missed this one, for some reason. It's so still and calm," his mother mused nearby as she plucked a pomegranate and tucked it into her own crate. 

"I like it in here too, Mother," Zagreus said. "I never got to be in here growing up, I could only look through the gate."

Persephone pursed her lips. He could tell she was about to apologize, and he rushed to cut to her off.

"It's alright, plenty of time now," he said, grabbing another fruit. 

"Zagreus." 

"Yes, Mother?" 

"No one has been in here in ages, and yet all of the plants are still alive. Or, well, as alive as underworld plants are," she said. 

"Right..."

"We are awfully close to your chambers, here." His mother gave him a considering look. 

"You think--you think I've kept them alive?" Zag asked. 

She gave a light shrug. "I know I haven't. And I doubt your father or even Nyx could. They don't exactly have green thumbs." 

"But me?"

"It is in your blood, Zagreus," she said, smiling.

"Mother, I..." he started, and stopped. "Did you ever--what I mean to say is, do you think I'm the god of blood?" 

His words tumbled out in a rush. He felt his face flush with embarrassment. Talking through something like this with Thanatos and Achilles was one thing. But what if his mother didn't think he was a god of anything, like his father? 

Immediately he tried to vanish the worry, knowing rationality that Persephone was very different from Hades. But still...

"Well, honestly I hadn't given it much thought. To me, you're my son, and that you're alive is still sometimes a surprise to me," she said. "But blood, the essence of life..." 

She looked him over, and he gave a nervous smile. 

"I do think that suits you, Zagreus." 

"Really?" he breathed out. 

"If that's what you feel, then I'm sure it means something," she replied. 

He put a hand down on the rough grass of the garden, rubbing the tufts between his fingers. He couldn't fight the smile on his face. 

"What has your father said?" 

The smile slipped away. "I'm not going to be bringing this to his attention." 

"Why not? I'm sure he'll have some insight, and Nyx as well." 

He shook his head stubbornly. "I'm sorry, Mother but I... don't think that's a good idea right now. I'm still puzzling things out." 

"But, Zagreus, I'm sure he wouldn't--" 

He stood up sharply, surprising himself. "Thank you, Mother, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry, I need to think for a moment." 

She nodded, and he fled out of the garden. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Please let me know who else shares these thoughts 🥺
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ ver-writes and Twitter @ ver_writes


	3. Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg has a unique way of reassuring and comforting Zag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for stopping by! At this point this feels more like a collection of one-shots, but I didn't want to break it up into separate posts. I hope you all like it anyway!
> 
> Edit: I've changed the title of this fic, because this is more than just a thanzag fic now and felt like it needed a more general name!

"Meg, if you're free, can I ask a favor from you? Only if you would like to, that is." 

Meg peered at him over her glass of nectar. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Does this have anything to do with your mood lately, Zag? You've been weird these past few days or nights." 

He rubbed an embarrassed hand through his hair. "I--it does, yes. I'm sorry if I've been short with you lately." 

She gave him a considering look. She quickly swallowed the last of her drink and swiped at her mouth. 

Zag did his best to wait calmly for her answer, but patience has never been his strong suit. 

"Fine." 

He attempted to hide his excitement as he walked with her to his chambers. She crossed her arms at him after they entered, waiting for him to explain what he wanted. 

"Please, I was hoping we could--I was hoping you could..." Zag tried to ask, all of his lines that he practiced earlier failing him under her piercing gaze. 

"You want this, don't you?" she asked, pulling out her whip and tapping it pointedly against her open palm. 

"Yes," he said, eagerness pushing his words out of him. "Yes, please, Meg, I..." 

"What?" she asked. 

"I need to feel worthless." 

She paused her motions with her whip. He froze, worried he'd said the wrong thing. 

Finally, she said, "Well? I don't have all day. Night. Whatever." 

He shivered, and hurried to undress, ready to be taken apart under Meg's care. 

*** 

After, Zagreus basked in a bit of a haze, mind dulled and unfocused, the sting in his back the only feeling. 

"Zag." 

He blinked, trying to sharpen his focus. "Yes, Meg?" His voice was ragged. 

"I need you to tell me why you asked for this. If you're stupid enough to ask me to hurt you, the least you can do is tell me why." 

He sat up, wincing at the pull of his muscles. "I just needed a distraction." 

"I don't think this was just a distraction," Meg said, looking intently at him. "You said 'worthless.' You had another goal here." 

He sighed, having trouble organizing his thoughts. "I... I've been thinking about my... my godhood lately. I think I might be... the god of blood, of life." 

Meg blinked, with just a flicker of surprise in her expression. 

"I'm not sure if I am, or not. But I was feeling like..." Zag paused, biting his lip. "I felt like I was downing in hope. That I was... you know, something important." 

He looked at her, and panicked when he realized she was glaring at him, her murderous gaze even more formidable than normal. 

"Zagreus, you have to tell me when you're feeling that way. _Before_ we start." 

He felt himself shrink back into the mattress involuntarily under the blaze of her anger. "I'm sorry--Meg, I'm sorry, I don't understand..." 

"Obviously," she snapped. "I'm not gentle. I'm not a shoulder for you to cry on. But I'm also not just some heartless monster at your beck and call." 

"That's not what I--" 

"If you don't tell me when you have another motive, we're not on equal footing here. I won't be a part of it." 

She moved to stomp out of his chambers. Normally he would let her go, but this time he grabbed onto her wrist. She stopped, but gave him a glare shaper than her whip. 

"Meg, I'm sorry. Please don't go yet, I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable position," Zag pleaded. 

She said nothing. 

"You are--it was comforting and gentle, in your way. Please, I enjoyed it. I needed it. I'll be more upfront with you from here on out. I just thought... I thought you'd think I was being ridiculous." 

"I always think you're ridiculous," she spat. "Why would it stop me this time?" 

"Um..." Zag said, unsure if that was an insult or not. "I don't know. I'm sorry, Meg."

 _"Tsch_ ," she said. "Fine. It's not even like I did anything for you. So you think you're the god of blood? So what?" 

He blinked at her, for once speechless. 

"So what?" she repeated, even shaper. "You're the same useless god that you always were. It's nothing new. If you want to feel worthless about yourself, you don't need me for that. You're managing just fine, aren't you?" 

He took in what she was saying behind her barbed tongue. "You think... it doesn't change anything?" 

"Are you the god of making me repeat myself too?" she asked. 

He burst out in a surprised laugh. "Maybe I am." 

She glared at him again, but the corner of her lip twitched. 

"Thank you, Meg. I'm sorry that I wasn't clear with you from the start." 

She scoffed, but her gaze softened slightly. "So this is what you've been moody over. Blood and darkness, you're a handful. At least now I know why you're ridiculous." 

He laughed again and ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the twinge of pain from the motion. "You're too good for me, Meg." 

She clicked her tongue again, rolling her eyes. "If that's all you need from me, I'll be going now." 

"You know I can never have enough of your pleasant company," he said. "But, yes, thank you. I'll be seeing you." 

She left him in his rooms, to sit and heal in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!


	4. Like Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus has the conversation he's dreaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for this so patiently! I really wanted a satisfying end to this, and took a lot of time and help from the thanzag discord to get it right. I hope you enjoy it!

"Well, god of trash, you just can't stay away can you?" Alecto sneered at him. 

This time, Zagreus gave her a cheerful smile as her sharp words washed off him. "That's god of blood to you, Alecto. And yes." 

"Don't try and impress me, Redblood. You think I care one bit who's blood I'm spilling? Now c'mon," Alecto said, and lunged at him with a flash of her wicked grin. 

They fought and she continued to throw insults at him, but he didn't much care to let her bother him anymore, even laughing aloud at the exhilaration of the fight. Saying he was the god of blood aloud helped something in him settle, and he fought cleanly, barely taking any hits. 

"Sorry, maybe next time, Alecto," Zagreus said, and with another shot with the heart-seeking bow, she fell. 

*** 

When he returned to the house, his father sat impassive at his desk. His neutrality was a marked improvement from the anger or scorn he previously threw at Zagreus, but it still didn't erase the past. 

With a polite nod, he brushed past his father and went over to speak with Achilles. 

He hadn't talked with him since he snapped at him the other day or night, and every time he's tried since then his mentor has been in Elysium or avoiding him. 

Zagreus couldn't tell if he felt relief or panic upon seeing Achilles at his post finally. It was too late to turn away now, as he was spotted and given a smile from his mentor. He took a deep breath.

"Achilles, sir," he greeted with a wave, "can I speak to you for a moment?" 

"Of course, lad," he answered in his soothing voice. 

Zagreus instantly felt more at ease. Of course Achilles would've been the first to take notice of his godhood, always so considerate and understanding of him. 

"Sir, about the other day or night, when I asked you about your thinking of me as the god of blood. I'm very sorry that I snapped at you." 

Achilles laughed gently. "Please, don't trouble yourself. I took no offense. In fact I shouldn't have said something like that so casually to you, lad. As a mortal I can only imagine what it would be to hear what another presumed to think of a god." 

"Well, Achilles, it's just that I think you're right. I think I knew from the beginning that you were right and it... scared me," Zagreus admits quietly. "I've never thought I could be a god of anything." 

Achilles placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now you know better than that, lad." 

He smiled. "I think I've figured it out a bit. Thanatos and Megaera helped. Though my mother..." 

"The queen did not think it so?" Achilles asked. 

"No, she thought it suited me," he said, "but she asked me what my father thought about it." 

"Ah," Achilles hummed thoughtfully. 

"I don't--do I have to talk to him about it?" Zagreus surprised himself by asking. 

But for whatever reason, a part of him was begging for reassurance, that comforting guidance that Achilles always offered him. 

And he offered it now. "No, lad, of course not. I won't pretend to completely understand your worries, but if you never want to bring it up then you have no obligation to do so. You and your lord father have a very... precarious bond. It's up to you to decide how to strengthen it."

Zagreus felt a relief wash over him so strong his knees nearly gave out. "Thank you, sir, truly." 

After a few more pleasantries, he dashed away. With a glance down the west hall he noticed Than was gone. He could've used Than's company right now, but wasn't surprised. 

And he hadn't seen Meg in Tartarus, and knew not to expect her either. He sighed and went back to the main hall. 

Once there, he saw Persephone pull Hades from his desk. She turned over her shoulder and waved at him to follow. 

It wasn't the sort of motherly wave he could ignore. Dread began to pool in his stomach. 

He followed them out into the garden where Persephone rounded on them. 

"We need to have a family discussion," Persephone announced. 

Zagreus grimaced. "I've got an extra bottle of ambrosia, who wants some?" 

Hades scoffed. "Don't disrespect your mother with the insistence of your silly trifles to get us through a conversation, boy." 

"Hades," Persephone said with a raised eyebrow. 

"...Zagreus," Hades amended reluctantly. 

"Now then," Persephone said, clasping her hands together. "I know you meant well, Zagreus, but we don't need ambrosia. This is something that I think the two of you need to say aloud." 

"What is it, Mother?" 

"It's about what we discussed in the garden the other day or night," she said, not quite meeting his gaze. 

He already knew, but still found himself floored. He took a few steps backward, the fear in his gut screaming at him to leave. "Wait. No, I won't discuss this with him, Mother, please." 

"If you don't give him a chance to try, the two of you will never reconcile," Persephone said firmly. She eyed him closely, with sympathy in her gaze. 

That alone kept him from sprinting away as fast as he could. But the relief he felt with Achilles was now souring in his gut. 

"Zagreus," Hades said, low voice booming in the courtyard. "State your grievances and be done with it." 

"It's not--I'm not angry at you, Father," Zagreus said carefully. He swallowed. "I just hate to take up so much of your precious time." 

His mother gave him a deadpan look. He cleared his throat as Hades continued looking down at him expectantly. 

"About my... godhood," Zagreus said, feeling a wave of nausea roll through him. "I think--I'm... I am the god of blood." 

Hades stayed quiet for a moment. Then, to Zagreus' complete confusion, simply nodded. 

"Is that all, Persephone?" he asked. 

"Wait--you're not going to say I'm not? Or tell me what a worthless domain that is?" Zagreus interrupted. 

"You think so little of me, boy?" 

He grit his teeth together. "Only after you've thought so little of me for ages." 

"Both of you, stop it," Persephone said, putting her hands out between them. 

Suddenly, anger filled him. Anger at his father... and his mother. For putting him in this position in the first place. Sharp remarks sprung to his lips, but with some effort he bit them down. 

"Hades, I'm asking you to be supportive of our son," Persephone said gently. 

"To pat him on the back for realizing something so obvious? I won't coddle him." 

Obvious. So his father had known the whole time, but still insisted he wasn't a god of anything. Why did surprise still flicker in him? Hadn't he expected this? 

"So you did know," Zagreus said, voice cold. 

"I've had my suspicions, boy. Zagreus. But I've never put much thought to it." 

"Then why did--just, you know what? I don't need to hear your thoughts anymore. We can just keep killing each other and nodding over your desk for eternity." 

His heart was pounding in his chest and it was hard to breathe. He was angry that his father still had this much control over his emotions. He shook his head stubbornly, and turned to leave. 

"Zagreus," Hades said, halting him in his place. "I never put much thought to it because it didn't change how I viewed you. As my son." 

He waited, unsure if he was being insulted or not. Persephone stayed quiet, but Zagreus saw a small hopeful smile on her face. He looked back to his father to see him averting his eyes from his with a sigh. 

"What... do you mean?" Zagreus asked hesitantly. 

Hades made a frustrated noise. "Your nature is not of little consequence. But it's been the source of many of my past frustrations with you. That I'm trying to... unlearn. Think, boy, of your stubbornness, your foolhardy ventures repeatedly to surface, even now. Your goal was previously to see your mother, but now think on what drives you so. What makes you yearn for more beyond the underworld." 

"You think that's my calling? The surface? Not just for Mother, for the mortals?" 

"That does explain your persistence," Persephone chimed in thoughtfully. 

"And, though I treated you poorly about it in the past, I do hold... a reluctant sort of admiration. For your drive." His father bites out the words, barely meeting Zagreus' gaze as he does so. 

"Wow, you... really mean that, Father?" Zagreus asked, his voice turning hopeful. 

"Yes, Zagreus, and if you wish to continue to explore the meaning behind your godly domain, I should think doing so would benefit this house," Hades said. 

"Are you... encouraging me?" 

"Of course I am, boy," Hades snapped, but Zagreus smiled anyway. 

"Mother, you're listening to this as well, right?" 

Persephone was smiling alongside him, looking at Hades with a soft expression Zagreus hadn't seen before. "Yes, son, I hear it. I was hoping for this, but I can't say I had my expectations high." 

"You two..." Hades began like he wanted to scold them for making him discuss his feelings. But he trailed off, ever unable to say a negative word to Persephone. 

Persephone laughed and threw an arm around Zagreus. She opened her other arm upward to Hades, who towered over them both. Zagreus' eyes widened in surprise as he realized what she was doing. 

"No, wait--" 

Hades reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace despite Zagreus' protests. He barely touched Zagreus, aside from slowly placing a huge hand on his back. 

Zagreus couldn't remember the last time his father touched him that wasn't a fighting blow on the surface. 

Carefully, Zagreus drew in close, taking in Persephone's fresh scent of tilled earth and harsh brimstone from Hades. He stood frozen in their hug, unsure of what part to play. He's never felt anything like this before and... it was nice. 

Hades brushed him off after only a few seconds, but it was still enough. "I have parchment work to do," his father said. 

"Yes, yes, alright," Persephone said with her arm still around Zagreus. "Thank you, Hades. For being sweet to our son." 

Hades grittes his teeth as he bristled under the word "sweet," but nodded. Without another word, he lumbered off out of the garden back to his desk. 

"See there, Zagreus?" Persephone said, voice a bit smug. 

"Wow. I would've never expected to hear those words from him," Zagreus said. "I can hardly believe it. I expect our next battle will be brutal to make up for it." 

"Oh, stop it now. My sweet son, the god of blood," Persephone said proudly.

Zagreus felt a blush rise to his cheeks, embarrassment flooding through him. "Um..." he mumbled dumbly. 

"Alright, I can tell you're practically dying to go on another escape, aren't you?" 

She released him and he smiled at her. "Of course. Thank you, though, Mother, really." 

"Go on, then," she said, giving him a little wave. 

He nodded, and made his way to his room, ready to hurry on through to the courtyard. 

But inside his chambers he blinked with surprise when he saw Thanatos and Megaera, playing at his game table, waiting for him. They turned his way, expressions curious. Meg raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Um," he said, his ability to speak dwindling. He looked at the game with a confused smile. "I'm glad someone is using that." 

"Zagreus," Than said softly with a nod of his head. 

"We thought you could use some company before you go back out," Meg explained. 

"Sit?" Than asked, but it was more of a command. 

Numbly, Zagreus dropped down onto a cushion beside his partners. "How did..." 

"Your mother," Meg said, giving him a look, "suggested you might have need of us." 

"Gods, she's astounding," Zagreus said, wondering how Persephone planned this all out so smoothly. 

"Did everything go alright?" Than asked. He moved a piece on the game board and Meg let out an exasperated _tsch_ as she bitterly handed over one of her pieces. 

"Yes, I think so, for once." Zagreus smiled, so thankful for them. 

"Then I'm not sure why we're here," Megaera said, and crossed her arms. 

"Now you're just trying to leave before I can win," Than said smoothly. 

"Than," Meg snapped, narrowing her eyes but with a reluctant grin forming on her face. 

Zagreus had no interest in the game and with an exaggerated yawn, stretched widely, and then laid his head on Meg's lap. She made a little indignant noise, but didn't push him away. 

He let their playful banter wash over him, his nerves finally calming. Than's hand found its way into his hair, playing with it softly, and he let himself relax in their company. 

He was grateful again for them, and knew no matter happened they'd be by his side, always. He hummed contentedly. 

He'd get back to work soon, though it had a different feeling to it now. It wasn't so much about security anymore, or tending his mother's garden, but exploration. 

He basked in the idea of letting the tug of his purpose call him forth, excited at where it would take him next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ver-writes and Twitter @ver_writes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @ ver-writes and ver_writes!


End file.
